Returning to Berk from the Edge
by FanofHttyd
Summary: Hiccup and the gang head back home, after defeating the hunters. But when they arrived home, nothing was as they thought it would be! (How to Train your Dragon & Race to the Edge).
1. Back to Berk

**This is my first Fan-Fiction! Hope you enjoy!**

"Who wants to race me back to berk?" asked Hiccup, as the gang rode off into the sunset. After riding through rain, thunder, storms and lightning, the gang were flattered by the time they reached back at Berk. Snotlout was the first person to see Berk.

"There's Berk!" Everyone sighed. They were back home.

"Haven't seen dad in a long time. News reached he's doing better" said Hiccup.

"Yeah, me too, can't wait to see my mum," said Astrid, who to everyone's surprise, seemed tired for the first time.

"Can't wait to Loki more people. At the Edge, everyone was boring..." said Tuffnut.

"I think you mean everyone was much more better at you at 'Loki-ing'!" said Fishlegs. Everyone laughed including the twins.

"Alright,gang, lets go home!," said Hiccup

They landed on Berk. Nobody was there. "I was expecting a welcome party for the hero of Berk," said Snotlout.

"I doubt it," said Tuffnut,"After all, we did nearly cause the entire of Berk to starve!"

"The key point being, 'we NEARLY starved everyone'!" said Ruffnut.

"O.K, but no joke, where is everyone?" said Snotlout.

"Just like you to break a joke," said Fishlegs."Everyone's just probably indoors. It's pretty cold."

"Right let's check the Great Hall," said Hiccup.

Hiccup and the gang then flew into the hall. It was locked. Hiccup knocked. Nobody answered. "Weird," said Hiccup. Hiccup decided they would have to break in.  
"Toothless, plasma blast!" Toothless got ready to fire. Barf and Belch and Ruffnut and Tuffnut suddenly jumped in front.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" busted Hiccup. "Toothless could've killed you!"

"We feel that you and 'T' over here shouldn't have all the fun," said Tuffnut. "We should have the privelige of blasting this door!"

"Fine," said Hiccup.

"Barf, barf some of that gas!" said Ruffnut.

"Belch,spark!" said Tuffnut. The door fell and the gang hurried in. They expected a lot of people to be inside. No was was there... Or so they thought.

The gang looked at every nook and cranny, but couldn't find anything. "Nothing here," shouted Fishlegs from one corner of the hall.

"Nothing here,"shouted Astrid from another corner. "Where could they have gone?"

"They probably knew Fishface was coming, and went to hide..." said Snotlout.

"Stop the fooling," said Astrid. She suddenly saw Hiccup sitting alone on the table. She ran to him. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
"I don't get this. We defeat our enemies. Create friends with foes, and everything seemed right with the world, but then out of no where, another problems appears. From nowhere...

"Hiccup..?" interupted Astrid.

"Where-ever we go, there is always a problem. We can never kick back and relax."

"Look, we've been through alot. Do you think we can't take care of a coupe of hundreds of people missing..."

"Na, I'm pretty sure things can't be worse," said Tuffnut.

"SHUT UP TUFFNUT,"said everyone. "Hey, that's my line," said Snotlout indignantly.

"O.K, gang, time to find... ummm... missing people?" said Hiccup, feeling better. Astrid was relieved. She couldn't bare to see Hiccup sad."Let's go!" she said.

Suddenly from nowhere a voiced appeared. "I wonder where everyone went too. And, anyway, nice to see you again, Hiccup."said the voice. The voice sounded familiar.

"Who is it..." said Hiccup, keeping Toothless on guard. The rest of the gang started to back away too.

"A foe who turned friend," said the voice.

Hiccup added up the clues and then it was as clear as a crystal. "Viggo?" he said aloud.

"Yes, it is I, Viggo Grimborn!" the voice replied.

 **Thanks for reading! Next chapter should be out soon! Sorry it's short. Just seeing how it would turn out.**


	2. Finding clues

**Here's the second chapter. I suggest you your read the first chapter first so everything makes sense. Enjoy as always!**

"You're alive?!" Asked Hiccup bewildered.

"After all that's happened today, I'm not surprised!" Said Snotlout. "First everyone on Berk disappears and then we find out a person who we thought was dead is alive. JUST GREAT!"

" Na, I'm not surprised, after all he survived a volcano erupting. Surviving a few arrows to his back and a skrill's lightning is... " said Ruffnut.

"Impossible! Maybe Viggo is mighty Odin in disguise... No! No! No!... Viggo is Loki... You know... Like how he fools people. Especially people with one leg..." Said Tuffnut, but stopped when he caught Hiccup's glare. " Nevermind..."

"Stop fooling you two. Let Viggo have a word in!" said Astrid.

"Well." began Viggo. " Well before I continue on how I survived, shouldn't we see if we can find all these missing people of Berk? "

"I completely forgot about that!" Said Fishlegs. " Well... Hiccup? "

"Yeah, I guess we do anything else, we must find everyone." Said Hiccup. " But I'm still shocked as to how Viggo survived. " Viggo laughed. "O.K, gang, we need to find... Missing people... Fishlegs, twins and Snotlout, search in the West. Me and Astrid will search the East. Let's find some clues to start off!"

"Absolutely not fair" said Snotlout.

"And... How's that?" Asked Hiccup

"We have to do all the work and Viggo gets to sit here and relax. Not fair at all! And I won't even trust that guy ever more than I did before!" Said Snotlout exasperated .

"I hate to say this. I really do, Hiccup," said Astrid, " But Snotlout may be right. Not about us doing all the work, but that we shouldn't trust Viggo. "

"Because Viggo risked his life for mine, I feel that I must trust him." Said Hiccup.

" Well, I guess it's up to you, Hiccup, " said Astrid. The rest of the gang agreed.

"Why is everyone in this gathering speaking like I'm not here !" Said Viggo

"Truth be told, 'V,' you are pretty quiet, but when you speak you are pretty... Scary. So, I think you should keep to your quiet self!" said Tuffnut.

"O.K, gang, shall we set of," said Hiccup.

"Well... What should Viggo do?" Asked Snotlout.

"You know your not my spokesman... Snotlout," Said Viggo.

"Shut up, Viggo!" Said Snotlout.

"Couldn't Viggo just fly on that skrill..." Said Ruffnut.

" A SKRILL! WHERE?! WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME! " screamed Snotlout. "I do not want to be struck by lightning again!"

"Oh, the skrill," Said Viggo, " We became friends after the whole... Incident. "

"Well, if I could continue, why can't Viggo fly on the skill over here..." Started Ruffnut again.

"FLY ON A SKRILL. ARE YOU MAD! I am the expert in lightning... As i have been struck around 3 times! Riding on the skill with that metal armour will cause Viggo to become 'argh ' and 'grag'... Just like my dad!" Said Snotlout.

"Viggo, you can fly with me and Toothless. Let the skill follow behind." Said Hiccup

" I'm just wondering... Not saying it's happening or something... But just wondering if anyone noticed that the ENTIRE OF BERK IS ON FIRE! " exclaimed Ruffnut " I'm starting to think I'm the only reasonable person here! "

"Like, couldn't you of said this sooner?" Asked Fishlegs.

" Well everyone was talking, and us Thorstons are taught: 'Do Not Speak if Not Spoken To'" said Tuffnut.

"If only you guys FOLLOWED THAT RULE!" Said Snotlout.

" Shall we get going? " asked Viggo impatiently.

"Alright gang, if you find anything, tell your dragons to do their emergency call." Said Hiccup. Everyone nodded, and everyone finally set off.

Hiccup, Astrid and Viggo searched the East of Berk. They looked everywhere, but found no clues. Meanwhile in the West, Snotlout and the twins were messing around. It was only after a while that Fishlegs found something. He told his Dragon to do his distress call. "Fire, Girl!" Everyone saw the distress call and headed towards Fishlegs.

"What happened Fishlegs?" Enquired Hiccup.

" Look!' Replied Fishlegs, pointing at a large boulder.

"A boulder..." Started Tuffnut.

" ... Means that Berk was under attack by... " continued Tuffnut.

"Hunters? Aren't they gone for good. You know after that massive battle?" Said Astrid.

" I doubt it's Hunters, " said Hiccup, " it's just probably another enemy... I hope..! "

"Well, atleast we know where everyone is now..." Started Fishlegs.

" No, we don't , we just know that Berk was attacked" Said Snotlout indignantly.

"... What Fishlegs was saying is that we know where the people are, as when Berk is attacked, everyone goes into the tunnels of Berk.

"Well, gang, time to go underground!" Said Hiccup. Hiccup, the gang and Viggo then flew into the tunnels of Berk.

"Where are they?" Asked Fishlegs.

"You're not the only one wondering that, Fishface!" Said Snotlout.

The gang kept on flying until they saw a flame. "A torch! Fly towards it!" Said Hiccup. They then flied towards it. Suddenly from nowhere , nets flew from the corner, trapping all the dragons and their riders. Hiccup managed to cut his net and rush out, but was quickly pinned to the wall. Suddenly a sword was trust near his throat. The person held a torch, so Hiccup finally saw the person's face. He couldn't believe his eyes!

 **Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter should be out soon! Just wanted to say, credit where credit is due for the writers who wrote Viggo. He is one hard character to write. Anyway, see you soon!**


	3. Facing a new enemy

**Chapter 3 is here! This one is long as I haven't posted for a while. Hope you enjoy!**

"Throk?!" Asked Hiccup, bewildered.

" Yes, me, Throk! "replied Throk in a voice Hiccup was not used to.

"But why? What happened?" Asked Hiccup. " Are you the one who attacked Berk? "

"Yes, it was I!" Throk replied.

"But why?Is Mala in this too?" asked Hiccup

"You see, all this time, I've never been an ally of you and your riders, or even the Defenders of the Wing" replied Throk. " I've always been there to spy, and then one day I would take Berk, and find something hidden in these caves. "

"Something in these caves. There's nothing even here!" Replied Hiccup.

"And so you think." Replied Throk. " I've sent some of my men to search for a... "

Hiccup wasn't listening to Throk anymore. He had heard some movement. When he looked, he was the flash of Viggo's flaming sword, freeing the other riders and their dragons. _If only I had my flaming sword, I would've been able to get out of here,_ thought Hiccup. He then realised that Viggo and the gang were heading his way. He quickly gestured towards them not to come, but to go and look for the people. They then headed into the caves.

"... And then I came here." Said Throk. Hiccup had no idea what he was talking about, but knew he had to keep him occupied. If he didn't keep him occupied, he may turn around and see that the others have escaped.

"So what are you doing here, right now?" Asked Hiccup.

"You know I would've killed you by now," said Throk. "But I guess you're more worth alive than dead! And anyway time to check on your friends" Hiccup gasped. He knew he had to distract him.

"How are you evil?" he asked, "You always helped me and my friends..."

"I had to gain your trust, find your secrets and weaknesses and then attack when you thought life was back to usual." replied Throk.

"So why aren't you capturing me yet?" asked Hiccup.

"My men are searching for a certain something," replied Throk, " but when they come back... "

"Ok... I get it," interrupted Hiccup. He didn't know what to say anymore. "Um... You seem like a hero... Why don't you tell me one of your tales?"

"I guess... Whilst we're waiting we can. I was once in a maze of despair and..." started Throk. Hiccup sighed. He'd done his job. He just hoped that the others had succeeded in finding the missing people.

 **Viggo and the rest of the gang.**

"We can't leave Hiccup behind!" exclaimed Astrid. Viggo turned around.

"Hiccup'll be fine!" said Viggo

"Can we talk about Throk? He's evil?!" said Fishlegs.

"Its what some people call 'life'" said Tuffnut. "Friend turns into enemy, Enemy turns to friend," gesturing to Viggo, " and then we get a friend turns enemy again. " Toothless then made a sad moan. Astrid tapped his head.

"Hiccup will be alright," she said.

"What I don't get is why we couldn't take Throk out. He was alone. We have dragons!" said Snotlout, indignantly.

"His soldiers were probably there" said Ruffnut.

"Didn't you hear him say that his men had gone searching for something!" said Snotlout.

"Trust me, he is lieing. He wants us to get to Hiccup and rescue him, thinking he and Throk are alone, when in fact they are not." said Viggo.

"Whatever, we need to find these people. They're probably went to hide after the attack," said Fishlegs.

 **Back to Hiccup.**

Hiccup was feeling extremely bored listening to Throk's boring tales. He suddenly heard a noise and saw that there was something in the shadows. He realised that Throk was lieing to him. His men were here, and they were ready for the rest of the gang to return, and then attack them. They must of not attacked the gang when they escaped because they were really searching for something. Did they find it? Was the rest of the gang O.K? A lot of questions filled Hiccup's mind.

 **Viggo and the gang.**

The gang kept on searching until they saw a torch. They flew towards it.

"Ahoy there!" said Snotlout.

"Oy, don't say that. They may think we're the 'pirates' who attacked Berk.

They suddenly heard a scream. "FIRE!" A volley of arrows suddenly flew towards the gang. Their dragons sheltered them with their wings to protect them.

"Stop!" shouted Astrid. " its us!'"

"Astrid?" asked a voice that was heading towards them. It was Gobber.

" Gobber! Where is everyone? " asked Fishlegs.

"They're here!" replied Gobber. "We were attacked by hunters. Definitely stronger than before."

" Ummm... That wasn't hunters, " sais Ruffnut. "We defeated them..."

"... Like a boss!" said Snotlout.

"Then who was it?" asked Gobber.

"We'll explain later," said Astrid. Gobber lead then to a huge room, where everyone was. Everyone was crowding around, asking questions.

" First, we need to rescue Hiccup. He's been captured! " said Astrid

"I don't get how you people live" said Viggo. Suddenly a big figure pushed through the crowds along with another person.

"Where's my son?" asked Stoick.

"You're better, chief, ... Great..!" said Snotlout.

"Hiccup's been captured. Lets go and get him" said Fishlegs.

"Well lets go, Stoick," said Alvin.

" Hehe, Alvin. You came to Berk to protect it while our chief wasn't feeling well. And... You failed miserably! " said Snotlout.

"Shut up, Snotlout!" said everyone. Stoick went an addressed the people.

"People of Berk, go to your homes. You are safe for now. The A team and Dragon Riders will go and face the enemy. Now, go!" he said. Everyone went except for Gobber, Stoick, the A team, Viggo and the gang. Stoick shook Viggo's hand. "Hiccup told me what happened."

"About what?" asked Viggo.

"How you changed your ways." replied Stoick , "anyway, do want to fly with me."

"No, thanks, besides Toothless has to have a rider. " said Viggo.

"You think you know how to ride him?'" asked Fishlegs.

"I think I'll figure it out!" Viggo chuckled. Viggo's tone of voice had changed alot since he last spoke.

 _Its amazing how one incident in your life can change the way you are,_ thought Astrid.

"Shall we get going?" She said. They then flew through the tunnels to a very bored Hiccup still listening to Throk's stories.

 **A few minutes later.**

The dragon riders soon arrived to where Hiccup was. They kept behind the shadows. "We have the element of surprise. We quickly get inside, fire at Throk and his men, if they are there, and then rescue Hiccup. All agreed?" said Astrid.

Everyone did and flew into the tunnel to fire at Throk, but this what Throk wanted to happen. He ordered his men, who came out from the shadows to fire there catapults and nets. As the Dragon Riders were not expecting this, all of them were shot down immediately. They saw Throk's grinning face. "Think you're clever, huh'"

"You will never take Berk!" said Astrid, and then remembered she said that when Krogan was taking over Berk.

"Get them!" ordered Throk to his men. All of the riders were captured. All except Viggo as Throk didn't know that Viggo was with the riders. He did a head count. "All eight of them are here, sir," said one of his soldiers.

"Good! Now, no one can disturb us while we look for what we acquire." Throk said. "Capture their dragons too. They may be of use!" Once all the dragons were taken, Throk realised something. " Hey, where is that Night Fury? " Suddenly Zippleback gas filled the room. "What is that?" panicked Throk.

"Toothless! FIRE!" shouted Viggo, once he had emptied his sword of Zippleback gas. Everything went in flames. During all this commotion, the riders managed to escape. Throk's men began to flee, and so did Throk. They ran to their ships. Hiccup climbed on Toothless with Viggo and sent a few plasma plasts after them. "That should make them leave!" he said.

"I will be back Hiccup Haddock. Oh, yes, I will!" shouted Throk.

The Dragon Riders then flew home. It had been along day. It was time to rest. Though... Not for long.

 **A day later...**

Hiccup was working in his workshop when Fishlegs walked in. "Find anything?" Hiccup asked.

"Not yet, but the A -team are still looking.'"

"I wonder what Throk was talking about. I wonder what is in the caves."

" Hmm.. Yeah, anyway, I better get going. " said Fishlegs as he went. As soon as Fishlegs went out Astrid came in.

"Hey, Hiccup. What you doing? Let me guess, your inventing something?"

"Well, yes, but not inventing it, just making it." said Hiccup.

" Well... What is it? "

"Viggo 's sword. Its pretty cool right. Well, I'm trying to make my own just like it."

" Oh, ok. " said Astrid. "Need help?"

" Well, I could use some. " replied Hiccup. Astrid sat next to Hiccup and started to help him make his sword. Suddenly Astrid gave him a hug.

"Ummm... What was that for?" Hiccup asked.

"Being Hiccup." she replied, " Do you ever get tired of adventures ? "

" Well if they end happily," replied Hiccup, " then i never get tired of them. And at the end of every adventure we've been together so I guess they've always had happy endings. " After a little while, Astrid went out of the workshop and Hiccup was alone.

It wasn't long before another person came in. Viggo. "Why'd you pop in?" asked Hiccup.

"Just seeing if you need anything." said Viggo.

"Really unlike you!'" replied Hiccup.

Viggo laughed. "Astrid sent me saying that you needed help with your sword."

"Well I sure do." After a few hours Viggo and Hiccup had finished the new and improved version of the 'inferno.' On the blade there was Monstrous Gel and in the bottom was a canister of Zippleback gas. Just as Viggo was about to leave, Fishlegs bursted in.

"Hiccup," said Fishlegs, " you really need to see this! " Hiccup quickly called a meeting at the hall with the riders.

"What happened," asked Hiccup. From his satchel, Fishlegs pulled out a Dragon Eye lense.

"This is what we found in the tunnels," he said in an elated manner.

" I wonder where it leads too'" said Hiccup.

"Its probably just one of the extra lenses to find the King of Dragons." said Ruffnut.

"And... How do you know that?"

"When Krogan invaded Berk, he told his flyers to locate a lense on Berk. Everyone at that time was looking for a lense for the King of Dragons, so we assumed that it was for the King of Dragons."

"Alright, well, we know where the King of Dragons is so it doesn't really matter anymore." said Hiccup.

"But then why would Throk want it, "said Fishlegs," he knows where the King of Dragons is too. "

"I don't know," said Hiccup, "Maybe he doesn't know it leads to the King of Dragons. Anyway, Fishlegs destroy it before it goes in the wrong hands."

"Hiccup I wouldn't do that if I were you!" said Viggo.

"Why's that?" asked Hiccup.

"This lense leads to something much more than the King of Dragons," said Viggo. "This lense leads to the true home of the Night Furies!"

 **Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter should be out soon. Before I finish there's a few things I'd like to clear:**

 **No.1) Another Night Fury? But in Httyd2 there isn't one!?**

 **This story takes place between the end of Race to the Edge and Httyd2, so the Night Furies obviously won't be found. In Httyd 2 Hiccup is looking for another Night Fury, though it never explains why he is or how he even knows there's another Night Fury is out there. This is where my story comes in. I just thought I'd write this to save you from asking this in the reviews.**

 **No.2) Why are all the chapters ending in with cliffhangers?**

 **Truth be told, even though i write these, i have no idea!**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading. Next chapter should be out soon!**


	4. Secrets of the Dragon Eye

**Chapter 4 is here! This chapter shouldn't have any battles... I think. I guess it's not a good idea to write a monologue before writing a story. Make sure to read the previous chapters or nothing will make sense. Anyway, as usual, enjoy!**

"And you know this how?" asked Hiccup.

"You see, Hiccup, when Krogan invaded Berk, he did it for a special reason," replied Viggo.

"Carry on," said Hiccup, interested .

"Krogan invaded Berk for this legendary lens, said to lead to the home of the Night Furies," said Viggo. "He said that his employer, whom I've no idea is, wanted it for some reason."

" Well, then, we better keep it safe, "said Hiccup.

"Why were we so stupid?" asked Snotlout.

"And why would you say that?" asked Astrid.

"Don't you see," replied Snotlout, " we destroyed the Dragon Eyes. And if we weren't so dumb, right now we could've found another Night Fury... Which I would ride. " Hookfang growled. "Calm, just joking!"

" Hm... " said Hiccup, "I could make another one..."

"So we destroy two Dragon eyes, and then we make another one! Yay!" said Ruffnut.

"Can I just ask a quick question?" asked Fishlegs.

" Sure," said Hiccup

"How does Throk know about this lens?" said Fishlegs. "Shouldn't we keep it safe. In case he comes back."

"Good idea." said Hiccup. " Alright, gang, we need to go to the Northern Markets to get some gems to make another Dragon Eye. We'll give the lens to my dad. "

"After what has happened at those markets," said Viggo. " I think it would be safer for me to stay behind. "

"Whatever you say, Viggo! " said Hiccup

Everyone started to pack. Hiccup ran to his hut to inform his father. "Dad?" he called.

" Son?,"he replied.

"Dad we're going to the Northern Markets to get some stuff for a new Dragon Eye."

"What for?" he asked. Hiccup explained everything.

"So that's why. Anyway, I need you take care of this lens in case Throk comes back," said Hiccup .

"Ok, son. Be careful." Stock said.

"I will," Hiccup said.

"And, oh yes, before you go, Gobber needed some scrap metal, so can you get some from the Northern Markets?" asked Stoick.

" Sure, " said Hiccup.

Hiccup ran upstairs and quickly stuffed a few stuff inside his satchel bag. He put his new sword inside. _"May be of use"_ he thought.

" Toothless, can you wait, " he said to Toothless. "Finally meeting one of your own kind." Toothless has been jumping around since he had heard the words 'Night FurIES.'

"Come on, bud," said Hiccup. "Let's go!"

They flew and met the rest of the gang near the docks. They began to fly towards the Northern Markets.

After a few hours later they finally arrived at the Norther Markets. "I still don't get why we all had to come!" said Snotlout indignantly.

"Why didn't you tell us back at Berk but when we come here," said Astrid .

"Oh, I wanted to annoy you guys." replied Snotlout.

" Ok, guys, I'm going to find the gems for the Dragon Eye, " said Hiccup. "You guys can go shopping. Maybe new armour will do you good."

"Great idea, H," said Tuffnut. The twins, Snotlout and Fishlegs then headed shopping.

"And if you can, get some scrap metal," said Hiccup. Hiccup turned to Astrid, who didn't go with them. "Why didn't you go?"

" Oh, I've already got a new shirt, " she replied, featuring towards the new red shirt she was wearing. " And besides, I know, if I were to leave you alone, you'd probably get yourself in trouble again. "

"Well, thanks for the company, milady," said Hiccup. Both groups then headed their own ways.

 **Fishlegs, the twins and Snotlout**

"That shop looks good, " said Fishlegs, and quickly ran towards it. After a few minutes he had chosen a fluffy, brown jacket. He tried it on.

"Nah, not nice," said Tuffnut.

"Well I like it," said Fishlegs.

" Your taste is rubbish. So leave it to the experts! "said Ruffnut.

Fishlegs ignored them. "How much would that be?" he asked the shopkeeper.

" 19 gold coins, " the keeper replied.

"Are you mad?!" said Fishlegs. He started to walk away.

"Ok, 10 gold coins," the shopkeeper said.

 **Hiccup and Astrid**

"So where you planning to get the gems from, " asked Astrid.

"The same place as last time," replied Hiccup.

"I wasn't here last time," said Astrid.

" Oh, yes. We got it from the Sandbuster's cave, " said Hiccup. Astrid looked alarmed.

"Don't worry. Last time I went there, I had to face of with a traitor, this time there's no traitor." said Hiccup. After a short a chat and a short ride, they arrived at the Sandbuster's beach.

"So, how are we going to get in?" asked Astrid.

"Johann had this secret trap door that led to the Sandbuster's layer," replied Hiccup. He lead her to the trapdoor that led to the cave.

"Wow, Johann was full of surprises!" said Astrid.

"Exactly what I said when he showed me this entrance," said Hiccup.

"Well, I guess great minds think alike!" said Astrid. They then headed down the cave. They searched for a while. It wasn't long before they found all the gems they needed.

" Alright, now let's go! " said Hiccup. Suddenly from nowhere, the Sandbuster appeared. It began to start circling Hiccup and Astrid.

 **Fishlegs, the twins and Snotlout**

"Our turn now," said the twins. They went to a shop and saw something they liked. They didn't tell Fishlegs and Snotlout.

"Why don't you two start looking for something for Snotlout," said the twins.

"Alright, but don't get up to mischief," said Fishlegs.

This is what the twins wanted. They quickly ran inside the shop. Ruffnut distracted the shopkeeper, whilst Tuffnut quickly grabbed the armour. Barf and Belch were not amused. Barf, by mistake, barffed some gas and Belch accidentally sparked the gas and the shop exploded. The twins then quickly went on their dragons back to Snotlout and Fishlegs.

 **Hiccup and Astrid**

"What are we going to do? " asked Astrid.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan," replied Hiccup. Hiccup ordered Toothless to fire at the glass ceiling. The roof fell in, leaving the Sandbuster exposed to the light. It scattered of.

"I wonder what I would do without you sometimes," said Astrid to Hiccup hugging him.

"Right, let's go and meet the rest of the gang," said Hiccup.

 **Fishlegs, the twins and Snotlout**

The twins arrived back to where Snotlout and Fishlegs were. It looked like Snotlout has already bought something.

"What was that explosion?" asked Fishlegs.

" Ummm... Nothing, " stammered the twins. "Oh, look, Hiccup and Astrid are back."

" Hey, gang, did you find anything? " asked Hiccup.

"Yep, all of us round something new," said Fishlegs. Hiccup looked at the sun.

"We've got an hour left. You can do whatever you want. And, oh yes, someone get some scrap metal for Gobber," Everyone rushed of. Hiccup stayed.

"What are you going to do?" asked Astrid

"Going to start on the Dragon Eye," he replied.

"Don't you wanna buy anything?" asked Astrid.

" Na, I was planning to make my own armour that includes everything I need. I was going to start after I built the Dragon Eye, " said Hiccup.

"Alright, I'll see you later," said Astrid, as she went. Hiccup carried on working on his Dragon Eye until everyone came back.

"Time to go home now," he said. They all mounted their dragons and headed back to Berk. As soon as they got home, they went to bed.

 **The next day...**

Everyone woke up the next day and met in the great hall except Hiccup. They all had their new outfits on and were proudly showing them off.

"Astrid, did you buy anything?" asked Fishlegs.

" Yes, I bought this new hood for my new shirt, " she replied. "I'm going to try it on." She came back again after a while.

" Wow! "said Snotlout. "You look pretty in that."

"And what's with the new hairdo?" asked Tuffnut.

"I thought it'd go with my hood," replied Asked.

"Show it to Hiccup. He'll like it," said Ruffnut.

"Good idea," said Astrid.

"I doubt he'd even realise," said Snotlout. "Remember when he didn't realise you were wearing his betrothal gift..." He stopped at Astrid's angry glare. She went out the hall and went to Hiccup's hut.

"Who's there," asked Hiccup as Astrid knocked.

"It's me," said Astrid.

"Come upstairs," he said.

" What you doing, " she asked, as she went upstairs.

"Oh, making that flightsuit I was talking about." he replied.

"What about the Dragon Eye," she asked. " I thought you were working on that. "

"I was, but then decided to do something different for a little while," Hiccup said.

"Ok," said Astrid. Astrid was feeling anxious as Hiccup was not mentioning anything about her new looks.

"You notice anything different, Hiccup," she asked. Hiccup looked at her blankly then smiled.

"How could I have been so blind," he said. Astrid smiled in relief. "If Toothless can give me the right amount of thrust, my flightsuit might just work." Astrid's smile dropped. Hiccup started to laugh.

"I'm only joking," he said. "The new hairdo and the hood do sure make you pretty." Astrid hugged him.

"I thought you'd actually hadn't realised," said Astrid. They laughed. Astrid helped Hiccup for a while and then made her way home.

After working on the suit for so long Hiccup had fell asleep on his desk. He suddenly heard his house's door crash down. He rushed downstairs but quickly stopped in his tracks. He couldn't believe his eyes...

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Chapter 5 should be out very soon. See you soon. Bye!**


	5. Battle of Berk (Part 1)

**Thanks for the 1,000+ views. Well, here's the 5th chapter. As always read the previous chapters of nothing will make sense. Hope you enjoy!**

Hiccup stared at a face that he thought he would never see again.

"Johann?" he asked bewildered.

"It takes a lot more than ice to get rid of me, Hiccup Haddock the third," Johann replied.

"Throk?," asked Hiccup. "What about him?"

" Him?, " replied Johann. "He wasn't always evil. I brainwashed him. He was a distraction. A pretty good one. Well, now I've taken Berk, my revenge is nearly finished."

"You will never capture everyone!" said Hiccup, still wondering why no one was coming to rescue him. Johann moved away from the door, showing Berk in flames and the riders and the dragons led by Johann's men.

" Well, Hiccup, you might as well give up now, " said Johann. Hiccup whistled for Toothless. He came rushing down.

"Give it up Johann!" said Hiccup. Johann laughed.

"You think I came to you without backup," he said. Hiccup quickly turned behind him, but it was too late. Johann 's men jumped on him and Toothless. They were led out of the hut.

"You're too good Hiccup and it's coming back to haunt you!" said Johann

"Some originality!" said Hiccup sarcastically .

"Take them to their cells," said Johann angrily. "Show no mercy!" Hiccup and the rest of the gang.

"What are we going to do," asked Astrid.

"Don't worry," answered Hiccup. " I've got a plan. " He gestured to the other riders to listen to him. "Talk to the people that are escorting you. Act casual. Make them unguarded and then we free our dragons."

The gang followed what he said and started to talk to their guards. Hiccup 's plan worked. They freed their dragons and fired at Johann's men and soon everyone was free and started to head back to their huts. Everyone was relieved but then suddenly a shadow cast above them. Everyone looked up to see Johann flying a Titan Wing Skrill, which seemed no match to all of their dragons put together.

"How is he flying that skrill," asked Astrid . "He's not getting electrocuted."

"I don't know " said Hiccup, backing off.

Hiccup, the gang, and the A- Team flew to face the skrill. They all fired at the skill, but Johann's skill's blast neutralized all of their dragons fire put together, including Viggo's skrill. Johann then ordered his skrill to fire. It did so. Suddenly everything went blank for Hiccup and the gang.

 **A few hours later -Hiccup**

Hiccup woke up some time later. His eyes slowly opened. Every joint in his body ached. He looked around and saw that he was in a cell all alone, but he wasn't too sure as it was too dark to see.

After a few minutes of laying on the floor, Hiccup stood up and slowly walked to the gate. He thought he recognized this place, but wasn't sure where. He was also wondering where Toothless and the others were. He tried the gate, but obviously it was locked.

After a little while of walking around; trying to find a way out, Hiccup gave up, but then suddenly a torch was put near his face. He blinked, as his eyes were not used to the light.

"Who's there?" he asked.

" Hiccup, Hiccup , Hiccup," a voice replied. "Can't you guess!"

"Oh, Johann!" Hiccup said.

"Revenge feels so good!" Johann said. " i just have to execute you and your riders and then I'll be in charge of your Night Fury and everything else you own. Including Berk. "

"You sure you captured everyone?" asked Hiccup, in a calm manner, but deep inside he was worried. He suddenly remembered the lens and the Dragon Eye he was working on.

"Did you happen to find anything... Valuable?" Hiccup asked.

" Oh. Are you talking about these? " asked Johann showing Hiccup the lens and the Dragon Eye. "Well, they are mine. And now because of you every Dragon will face extinction."

Hiccup decided it was time to get rid of Johann. He was about to whistle. He stopped and a worrying thought crossed his head. _Where is Toothless?_

"Johann, where is Toothless? " asked Hiccup desperately.

" Don't worry he's safe, " said Johann. He started to head to the door. "When I say safe, I mean safe from you ."

" No! " shouted Hiccup, but it was too late. Johann had gone.

 **Meanwhile... -Rest of the gang**

"Let us out! " shouted Snotlout. "Let us out! I'm too young to die!" The guard's face at the gate made him quiet.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Stoick.

" No... I'm a sardine! " said Tuffnut. "You 'd think that the entire of Berk is in this one cell."

"There's only ten of us in here," said Astrid.

" ONLY ten?! " shouted Snotlout. '"And plus there's nine of us here. "

"There is ten!" Fishlegs said. "Us usual 6, Stoick, Gobber, Viggo and Gustav."

"Are you guys blind," said Snotlout. "Hiccup's not here!"

" Ohhh, " said Astrid realising, and suddenly feeling worried. "Hope his ok."

"He's Hiccup," said Gobber. "Of course he's ok."

" Alright, we need a pla... " started Astrid, but was interrupted by an argument going on in a another room.

"What are they saying?" asked Snotlout. Astrid told him to be quiet.

 **Back to Hiccup**

Hiccup knew he had to escape some how. He felt for his sword, and was surprised to see that it was there. He quickly released the gas and made spark and surprisingly the gate blew up and Hiccup was free. He felt that it was too easy but his concern for Toothless made him forget about it. He knew he had to also free the others, but first he hahasd to free Toothless.

 **And... Back to the gang**

All often tried to listen to what was being said, but didn't hear anything. Astrid was the only one to hear something.

"Why were they arguing?" asked Fishlegs.

"I only heard Throk say 'I'm only doing this for the money!'"

" So... That means Johann bribed Throk to attack Berk, " said Ruffnut.

"Wow! That may be true," said Fishlegs. "Well, we need a plan."

"And I may just have one," said Viggo.

"And what might that be? " asked Snotlout.

"We play Johann at his own game!" said Viggo.

 **Back to Hiccup**

Hiccup found it pretty easy to find Toothless, and was much more surprised to see the key for the cage he was in, was there. Hiccup felt uneasy. This felt too easy. He started to head to where Johann was, along with Toothless.

 **The rest of the gang**

They was Throk walking by. "The Throk come here a second." said Gustav.

"So, Johann pays you money, eh," said Gustav. The others were trying to contain their laughter at Gustav's new accent. "How about it you let us out, we'll give you more money."

" Really? " said Throk sarcastically.

"Yep," said Gustav as he through a few gold coins at him.

" Ok, " said Throk. He got the keys out and freed them. They quickly ran and freed their dragons and started to head towards where Johann was.

"Well, that worked better than I expected," said Viggo. On the way to Johann they met with Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" said Astrid . "Glad your ok!"

"Me too!" said Hiccup. They flew straight towards where they thought Johann was. They saw Johann and went to get him, but Johann was prepared. He had wanted them to escape. Now he could just shoot them out of the sky.

"Fire!" he ordered. His archers were very accurate, and it wasn't long before all of the riders were shot down. No one was hurt, but then, suddenly, an arrow was fired and it headed straight towards Astrid.

"ASTRID!" shouted Hiccup in horror.

 **Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter should be out soon! Bye!**


End file.
